fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Hunt Dog
The Duck Hunt Dog (sometimes referred to as Mr. Peepers by fans) is one of the main characters featured in Duck Hunt. Introduced in the game as a way to award players for shooting ducks or mocking them when they miss, the Duck Hunt Dog was a famous character due his infamous trademark laugh every time the player missed the ducks. The Duck Hunt Dog has a more important role in the arcade port Vs. Duck Hunt, in which he served as the host of the bonus games. Many years after his original debut, he reappeared in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, where he appeared alongside a Duck from his game and made use of frisbees, cans, Wild Gunmen, and even an unseen player using the NES Zapper to launch opponents. The dog/duck duo is referred to under the general name Duck Hunt, and their home stage of the same name is directly inspired by the original game, and retains most of its standard features. Duck Hunt later returned in the Nintendo Switch game, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Zenith Duck Hunt 64 *A Video Game sequel for the Nintendo 64, developed by Hudson Soft Personality The Duck Hunt dog is known for his usual snark everytime the player loses the duck in ''Duck Hunt and also he taunts the players in Vs. Duck Hunt, in which while the player shoots the ducks, he jumps around. In his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, it is shown that he has a good relationship with an unknown duck. Powers and Abilities While he doesn't shows any abilities in his home series, the Duck Hunt Dog is shown to be a quite a fighter, he is somewhat fast and agile, he utilizies his paw and his mouth for his attacks. He is also shown to be a some kind of tactician, as he commands to the shooter where to shoot, as it is shown with his forward smash and his Side B. Outside of that, not much is known for him. amiibo Gallery Duckhuntdog.png Duck Hunt Dog SSB4.png Duck hunt dog laughing.gif Duck_Hunt_Palette_(SSB4).png Dckhuntssb.png ssb4 duck_hunt_by_lisnovski-d7zc13u.png duck_hunt_by_faster_by_choice-d7yx67l.png com__still_cant_shoot_this_dog__by_tisserovehicks-d8ovh3o.png duck_hunt_smaller_by_lo_gi_oh-d824mcf.png DuckHuntBrawl.png Duck hunt duo render by redflyninja-d8rzd8n.png 0.1.Duck Hunt Duo Standing.png 0.2.Duck Hunt Dog Standing on one Paw.png 0.3.Duck Hunt Duo Dancing.png 0.4.Duck Hunt Dog Laughing.png 0.5.Duck Hunt Dog sniffing the Ground.png 0.6.Duck Hunt Duo Running.png 0.7.Duck Hunt Dog slapping.png 0.8.Duck Hunt Dog Dropkicking.png 0.9.Duck Hunt Duck his Mad.png 0.10.Duck Hunt Duck Striking.png 0.11.Duck Hunt Duck taking Aim.png 0.12.Duck Hunt Duo dodging a Shot.png 0.13.Duck Hunt Dog Kicking.png 0.14.Duck Hunt Dog Kicking a Can.png 0.15.Duck Hunt Dog Throwing a Clay Pigeon.png 0.16.Duck Hunt Duo Chasing a Clay Pigeon.png 0.17.Duck Hunt Dog picking up a Clay Pigeon.png 0.18.Duck Hunt Duo Flying.png 0.19.Duck Hunt Duo summoning a Wild Gunman 1.png 0.20.Duck Hunt Duo summoning a Wild Gunman 2.png 0.21.Duck Hunt Duo summoning a Wild Gunman 3.png 0.21.Duck Hunt Duo summoning a Wild Gunman 4.png 0.23.Duck Hunt Duo summoning a Wild Gunman 5.png }} Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Characters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.